onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 545
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=624 p.17; 625 p.2-18 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "Shaking Fishman Island! The Landing of a Celestial Dragon" is the 545th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Jinbe having been accepted as a Shichibukai, the Sun Pirates return to Fishman Island. A few days later a World Noble on a wrecked ship arrives at the island and Otohime says to let them in. The past slaves arrive at the scene where the World Noble is lying on the ground, asking for help while he's shooting at everything around him. They all gather around the World Noble, who asks them to kindly return back to his home and be his slaves again. They all shoot him, but Otohime has already arrived at the scene and saves the World Noble by covering him. Otohime survives, but the World Noble takes her as hostage and tells the people to bring him a mask and a doctor. Just then Shirahoshi screams out for her mother and five Sea Kings pop up and horrify the citizens. The World Noble passes out and Aladdin treats both him and Otohime. After a few weeks, when the World Noble is to arrive home, Otohime comes with him to prove that it's safe to travel up to the surface. Long Summary With Jinbe having been accepted as a Shichibukai, the Sun Pirates return to Fishman Island and resume their lives as normal citizens all showing their gratefullness towards Tiger. At the palace, Otohime expresses her gratitude towards Jinbe's efforts for helping her cause. One day, the island recieves a distress call from a wrecked ship and they are hesitant to let them in because they realized there is a World Noble on board, shocking the Minister of the Right. Otohime says to let them in and says she'll be their to help while Neptune wonders why a World Noble is on the island. The all citizens saw the recked ship and wonder why he's on the island due to how much they look down on their kind. The Noble starts shooting at others and demands to be saved, stating that the island reaks of fish and that he should be given a mask so he won't have to breath the same air as commoners. The infobox reveals his name to be Mjosgard. The citizens are all angry at how he's demanding help from his rude behavior and how he's shooting at others for help. Mjosgard laments how this turned out recalling his talk with his father about how the slaves of the Sun Pirates and wanted to go to Fishman Island to reclaim his "prized Fishman collection". The soldiers wonder what to do with him and Hody Jones states they should kill him as he's the worst kind of human in the world. Decken hears the commotion and decides to head on over. Jinbe and Aladdin arrive and tells the princes and Shirahoshi to stay back. When Shirahoshi asks Fukaboshi what a World Noble is, he says they're humans, but very bad ones. As Mjosgard continues to demand for help, members of the Sun Pirates step up and Mjosgard recognizes some of them and demands them to come back as he's their master telling them they could never be free when he didn't say so. Just then, they all point their guns at Mjosgard. The citizens tell them not to as they'll get into trouble if they kill him. One pirate member says that an Admiral can be summoned if a World Noble will be in danger, however, should their be no one to report the attack and just leave it off as a shipreck incident because of the ocean floor, leaving Mjosgard horrified. The citizens realize he's right and support them stating the Noble should die for what he did to them. Mjosgard says that because he's a Noble he should be saved and tells them not to. The pirate says that he's tried but he can't ever forgive him for what he did to them and just as he pulls the trigger, Otohime arrives and saves Mjosgard. She was only scratched and says to put their guns away as the children are watching. The pirates ask if they know what he did to them and she says she understands and can feel their pain, however, they can't let their hatred or resentment be passed on towards the children or it'll be spread. Jinbe remembers what Tiger said about hatred and realizes Otohime's right. Just then, Mjosgard gets up and holds Otohime hostage stating that whether she's a queen of a kingdom or a "fish" kingdom, she's still lower in status than him and demands to be given a doctor and a mask. Just as he's about to kill her, Shirahoshi screams out for her mother and five Sea Kings pop up and horrify the citizens, Jinbe, Decken, Mjosgard and even Hody and the soldiers. Otohime is shocked by what Shirahoshi did while Jinbe wonders what happened and Hody gives a shocked look at Shirahoshi. Decken realizes Shirahoshi is the legend of the Mermaid Princess who can control Sea Kings and was what his ancestor, the very first Vander Decken searched for his whole life for. Decken shouts out to his ancestors that he finally found her and tells his crew that if he wants her power, he needs to marry her first, however, his crew reminds him that she's just a little girl prompting him to realize thats a problem. Aladdin, seeing Mjosgard decides to treat him and then Otohime. A few weeks pass and Mjosgard recovered, though he was entirely ungrateful, calling them cattle and saying they would regret it, while the soldiers comment on how ungrateful he is that they saved his life and shouldn't let him go as the island was in trouble if they let him go. Otohime wishes to go with him to the world above to prove that it's safe to travel up to the surface. Though reluctant, the citizens and family allow it and wish her the best of luck and return home safely. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes are added in the anime: **The arrival of the Sun Pirates on the island. **Some members of the Sun Pirates are seen reuniting with their loved ones. **Some citizens of the island make negative comments about Jinbe becoming a Shichibukai. **Vander Decken IX makes a comment about Jinbe joining the Shichibukai before learning that a World Noble arrived at the island. **One member of the Sun Pirates disarms Mjosgard with a kick. **Hody stopping some soldiers who try to prevent the pirates from attacking Mjosgard. **Some short flashbacks of pirates who were former slaves, during the time of suffering and abuse by World Nobles. * In the manga, Mjosgard's father was the one holding the large wine glass. In the anime, it is his servant that is holding it. * The manga showed that Mjosgard was about to shoot Otohime right after picking up his gun. In the anime, Mjosgard briefly holds the queen hostage and makes some demands. Site Navigation Category:Episodes